


Babysitting Duty

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby!Matoi Ryuuko, Babysitting, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko turns into a young child for an unknown reason and Uzu has to watch her for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Duty

"M-Matoi?" Uzu stammered as he looked down at the 3-year old girl with the dark hair and red streak in her hair. Satsuki nodded and moved over to Uzu, placing the child in Uzu's arms. He stammered as he awkwardly held the girl in his arms. With a little aid from Satsuki, he managed to hold the child in his arms without fear of her falling out of his hold. He bit his lip and looked down at the small girl, who was staring up at him with big, blue eyes full of wonder. "S-So... You're telling me th-this is Matoi? As in my rival, Ryuko Matoi?" Uzu asked in disbelief.

Satsuki nodded as she reclaimed her chair. "Mankanshoku arrived earlier with Gamagoori in tow, the two of them explaining that Mankanshoku had awoken and suddenly found Ryuko like this." Satsuki explained as she sipped her tea, setting the fine china on her lap. "Would you watch her for the day?" Satsuki requested as Uzu looked at her incredulously.

"Huh?! Why me? Why not anyone else? Or you! You're her sister!" Uzu complained. 

Satsuki frowned at him. "I don't think I can trust Mankanshoku to care for Ryuko... That just... Doesn't seem safe. I would've entrusted her to Gamagoori had Ryuko not started crying as soon as she was in Gamagoori's arms. As for the rest of the Elite Four, you were the only one with siblings, so I figured you had more experience with children." Satsuki reasoned, turning to her tea.

Uzu frowned and turned to Ryuko as she began playing with his necklace. "Yeah, an older brother..." He grumbled. He finally sighed and adjusted his hold on Ryuko, the little girl giggling in his arms. "Fine, I'll watch her. Do I just... Carry her around all day?" Uzu asked as he turned back to Satsuki. She shrugged in response.

"You can if that's what you want, but I believe she can walk." Satsuki said. 

Uzu's eyes flicked between Ryuko and Satsuki. "Er, any idea when she will change back?" Uzu inquired.

Satsuki shook her head as she looked back up at Uzu. "Not the slightest," she replied.

Uzu nodded and gave a short bow to Satsuki, careful not to drop Ryuko. "I'll be leaving then, Lady Satsuki." Uzu said as he turned to Ryuko, grabbing her hand and waving it goodbye to Satsuki. "Say bye to your big sister," he told her as he turned around and left the room. Ryuko peeked over Uzu's shoulder, her chubby little hand waving to Satsuki.

"Bye, bye." She babbled before turning back to Uzu's necklace. Uzu bit his lip as the doors closed behind him. 

If that wasn't the cutest thing he had ever heard, he wasn't sure what was.

\---

Nonon looked between Uzu and Ryuko, who was sitting about arm's length from the male. The two were simply sitting on the bench while Ryuko kicked her feet idly. "Really, monkey? This is what you do when you babysit?" Nonon asked as she rolled her eyes.

Uzu crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, it's my first time babysitting. I don't know what kids do. I had no idea where to take her." He grumbled as he looked at the little girl beside him.

The pinkette rolled her eyes. "Why don't you take her to the garden? I'll make sure to put in a good word so the Garden Ckub actually let's you into the garden." Nonon suggested. Uzu sent her a grin as he stood to his feet.

"Thanks, Jakuzure, I'll head there right now." He said and turned to Ryuko. "Come on, let's go," he huffed as he scooped the little girl in his arms and headed off.

\---

Uzu let out a soft sigh as he watched Ryuko play in the garden that was run by the Garden Club. With permission, they allowed Ryuko into the garden while they tended to it. She just wasn't allowed to pick _too_ many of the flowers. With a few flowers in hand, Ryuko carefully walked over to Uzu, who was sitting just outside of the garden. With a smile, she handed it to him.

A soft smile appeared on Uzu's face as he took it. "Thanks, Matoi." He said gently as he looked at the flowers in his hand. When he looked back up, Ryuko was already gone and had wandered back into the garden, looking for more flowers to pick. 

He chuckled under his breath and turned back to the flowers in his hand. It wasn't until a few moments later when the sound of crying and worried, hushed voices snapped Uzu out of his trance. He looked up to see Ryuko sitting on the ground, wiping her eyes as she cried, the members of the club fretting over her. "H-Hey, what's goin' on?" Uzu asked as he rose to his feet, hurrying over to Ryuko.

As Uzu neared her, Ryuko outstretched her arms toward him and he picked her up, examining her for injuries. She returned to rubbing her eyes and Uzu squeezed her arm comfortingly before turning back to the club members. "What happened?" He asked, his brows knitting together.

"She got dirt in her eye when the wind blew," one of the members spoke up. Uzu nodded gratefully and hurried off.

"Thanks," he replied and rushed off towards the bathroom.

\---

"Did you wash it all out?" Uzu asked as he held Ryuko as she stood at the edge of the sink, dipping her hands into the running water to wash the dirt from her eyes. She nodded, rubbing her eye and Uzu hoisted the girl into his arms before he ripped a paper towel from the roll. He turned back to Ryuko, gently wiping her face dry with the paper towel. "All better?" He asked, tossing the paper towel in the trash and exiting the bathroom with Ryuko in his arms.

"Yes!" She chirped, kicking her feet as she looked down at the ground. She pointed to the ground as she tugged on Uzu's collar, grabbing his attention.

He turned to her. "Want to walk?" He asked. Ryuko nodded and Uzu set her down on the ground carefully, following her as she moved down the hall. Uzu watched her, a small grin on his face as he followed after her. He tucked his hands into his pockets and looked up just in time to see Gamagoori and Mako round the corner. Ryuko hadn't taken notice of them yet and continued on, her attention elsewhere. She bumped into Gamagoori's leg and fell onto her bum. She made a small whining noise as Uzu stood behind her, making sure she was okay.

"Ah, Matoi," Gamagoori said, causing Ryuko to look up at the giant male, having to lean back to find his face. 

Mako appeared from behind Gamagoori, beaming. "Ah, Ryuko-chan! There you are! Has Sanageyama-senpai been taking good care of you?" The brunette asked.

Uzu frowned, looking insulted. "Of course I have. I'm an excellent bab-" he stopped short as Ryuko began crying. The three others looked down at her in concern. Gamagoori kneeled down before Ryuko, his brows furrowing in concern.

"Matoi, is something wrong?" He asked reaching out for her. Ryuko cried louder as she scrambled to her feet, and ran towards Uzu. The green haired male looked down at Ryuko in concern as she hugged his leg, burying her face into the soft material of his pants.

The green haired male turned back to Gamagoori, who looked just as shocked. "Oi, what did you do, Gamagoori?" Uzu asked as he picked up the crying girl into his arms, hugging her as one of his hands rubbed the back of her head comfortingly.

"Gamagoori-senpai, you must have scared her!" Mako spoke up.

"L-Like that's my fault!" Gamagoori stammered as he rose to his feet and turned to Ryuko. "M-My apologies, Matoi. I didn't mean to scare you..." Gamagoori apologized, only leading to Ryuko crying more. Uzu chuckled nervously as Mako patted Gamagoori's arm comfortingly.

The green haired male turned to Ryuko, stroking her hair comfortingly. "It's okay." Uzu said before he turned back to Gamagoori. "Don't worry, I'm sure you didn't mean it. I'm sure that she just needs a nap," Uzu offered with a small grin, as Ryuko's cries eventually lowered to whimpering.

Mako looked at Uzu in awe. "Wow, it looks like Ryuko-chan has really taken a liking towards you!"

Uzu chuckled. "You think so?" He asked as he smiled at Ryuko. "I think I'm gonna try and give her a nap... I'll see you guys later," Uzu said as he turned and left for the Student Council meeting room.

\---

The green haired male set Ryuko down on his couch in the Council meeting room. She had fallen asleep on the way up to the meeting room. After he had set her down, he shrugged off his jacket before carefully draping it over Ryuko as a makeshift blanket. He smiled down at the sleeping girl before he moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch.

The door to the meeting room opened and Uzu looked up to see Houka walk into the room, his laptop tucked under his arm. "Ah, there she is." Houka said as he snuck a peek at Ryuko before pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the young Ryuko, the flash causing the young girl to stir awake and begin crying from being awoken.

"Creep," Uzu grumbled and turned to Ryuko. "And now you've waken her, I just got her to fall asleep..." He complained as Ryuko sat up, crying. She spotted Uzu and crawled over to him, still blubbering. Uzu stroked the girl's hair comfortingly as she rested her head on his lap, settling back down as she tried to fall back to sleep, her crying slowly turning into soft whimpers.

Houka chuckled as he walked over to his desk, pulling out his chair and sitting on it. "You're calling me a creep? Says the one who is acting all protective over Matoi..." Houka said as he set his laptop on the desk and opened it up. Uzu flushed and turned down to Ryuko, pulling his jacket back over the girl as a blanket.

\---

Uzu yawned, stirring slightly as he woke himself up. He made a move to stretch out his leg, only for him to feel a weight on his leg. He looked down and his eyes widened in alarm to find Ryuko sleeping on his lap, her head nestled on his thigh.

He flushed, realizing that Ryuko was no longer a three year old girl.

He clenched his teeth and calmed his breathing as he tried to not think about what Lady Satsuki would do if she found he and her precious little sister in such a compromising position.

He didn't want to think about what Ryuko would do if she found herself awake in his lap.

Not wanting to find out for himself just what Ryuko would do, Uzu tried to carefully slide himself out from under Ryuko's head. He sucked in a breath when he felt Ryuko stir against his leg. He stiffened as he watched Ryuko place her hand on his leg, preventing him from moving.

"Stay," Ryuko ordered groggily.

Uzu flushed. "A-Ah, um... M-Matoi, you're kind of..." He stammered out incoherently.

"I know where I am," Ryuko mumbled. "Thanks, Sanageyama... For taking care of me today..." Ryuko murmured, softly, her cheeks dusted red.

Uzu's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at Ryuko. Slowly, a small smile appeared on his lips and he eventually relaxed back in his seat. "No problem," he murmured in response, his hang going back to rest on her back.

 

FIN.


End file.
